warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Combiz Boyz
Combiz Boyz are a Ork Krew that are small in comparison to some of the other Ork clans in the galaxy it has changed war boss and tactics many times in its very long history...well the warps time to real space time is different. To the real space time the place these Orks live has been claimed as destroyed and was last seen some time in M35 for the Orks onboard its only been several weeks. The clan live onboard the remains of a Astartes battle barge conjoined with several Ork ships and other space junk making this once proud vessel nothing but a hulk of metal filled with big brutes of alien barbarians. History Orks arent known for documenting history so it falls to the enemies of these Orks to document their encounters and compile the reports into a dossier of information. At sometime in M35 the Emperor's Chosen chapter or Space Marines met a Ork WAAGH in space in this combat the Battle Barge 'Dornes's Will' was destroyed protecting the chapters fortress monastery or believed to be destroyed. Chapter records state the ship was rammed by ork ships and boarded before a catastrophic failure of the engines sent the ship, its crew and the Orks into the Warp all that was left of the Barge was bits of its hull that had come off in the battles. What happened in the Warp is under speculation but theorists believe that the strange energies bonded the different metals together and somehow made it work and allowed the ork fungi survive and grow. When the space hulk arrived at its own accord in real space in the year 754 M41 in Segmentum Tempestus it was filled with Orks wearing metal armour from their looted vessels and their put together weapons and at their head was a blood thirsty ork who called himself a Kompeny Kaptin in a sick twist on the battle barges previous occupants. Notable Engagements Characters Kompeny Kaptin Combiz: The head boss of the clan is reported to be taller then a Space Marine wearing Terminator armour and wears a put together suit of power armour made from salvaged marine suits he uses a Power Klaw and a big shoota that looks like some sort of gatling gun. He's known for a weird obsession with Space marines and space vessels. He often wont appear on the battlefield but if he does, he will make himself known. Tek-Ork Wrench: The only known Big Mek of the Clan again his name seems to be another twist to the tech-marine title he leads the Meks of the clan in the vehicles they employ which can be anything from a put together wagon to a looted predator tank that was in battle barge when it was taken. Zargent Gut Smacker: The defecto second in command of the Clan who leads on the battlefiel, a nob of space marine size clad in power armour and using a chopa the size of an average man with blades either side he is Combiz's will on the ground and Gut Smacker will make sure the Boyz know it! Kombat Combiz really likes space ships and has lots of them his fleet is made up of the space hulk known by the tribe as the 'Combiz Will' and several looted wrecks and husks of imperial vessels mostly trade ships but a heavy cruiser is noted as being one of the many ships. When involved in space combat the smaller vessels are like space bricks that are propelled at enemy ships firing their weapons until they connect and blast it apart, Combiz Will uses its many guns as a constant hail of fire, the space hulks guns are a mix of Orkoid genius and Imperium guns for example the bombardment canon of the battle barge is still in working order...just but the Orks can only fire whatever they find rather then actual ammo. On the ground they employ lots of large vehicles as Combiz see's large vehicles as space ships on planet however their Boyz are well armoured using the metal of ships and tanks which make them slow but an even bigger challenge to put down, some of the boyz aren't armoured and these havent proven themselves. Quotes By About